Shattered Trust
by allaroundanimelovers
Summary: Skylar and Gabriel grew up together and were both trained by the same Master. But when a certain family curse comes to haunt Gabriel, Skylar's whole world changes and has to flee to where she once again feels safe. GrayXOC with NaLu
1. Chapter 1

**Skylar's POV**  
_I stared with a frightened look as I watch the scene in front of me begin to unfold trying to hold back my tears. Why can't I just protect the ones I love? Why do I always cower in a corner and watch someone else take the bullet for me? I have the strength and power to, so why can't I just stop the person from threatening everyone's lives... maybe it's because I love the person that's doing it. It wasn't always this way, there was a time when I knew how to stand up for myself and be the strongest girl around; but that was a long time ago... before the curse._

**_-_Seven Years Earlier-**

My eleven year-old self shook my best friend awake one exciting morning. "Gabriel! Wake up! You promise me you would watch Master teach me one of the new elements!"

He yawned and stretched himself out before replying, "Oh yeah, what magic is he going to teach you today?"

I grabbed his hand and began to pull him out of the cave that we called our home, "Wind magic remember?"

"Skylar." I heard my master call out.

I dropped Gabriel's hand and did a slight bow to the large multi-colored scaled dragon in front of me, "Good morning Aeress! I can't wait to learn a new magic!"

The dragon grunted at me before turning his head, "I don't believe I remember saying you would be learning another elemental magic."

I felt my shoulders drop out of disappointment. "But I thought you said once I mastered my first element magic then I could learn the next one."

My master gave me an expressionless look, "Yes I did but I don't recall you mastering water magic although."

Gabriel made a fist and took a step towards the dragon. "Is that always your excuse? I still only know fire and earth magic and I have been here longer than Skylar. I'm starting to doubt your teaching Master!"

'He's trying to defend me' I thought. Whimpering a little at Gabriel's tone to Aeress, I looked at him through the corner of my eye. Gabriel had always acted like he knew everything about the world, not remembering that he was only thirteen years old. "Gabriel, i-it's okay. I mean I guess I do still have to practice a bit more..." I trailed on. Aeress only hummed a reply.

Twisting quickly around to face me, Gabriel became more angered, "Are you seriously going to take that?! You've been practicing for months now! You are extremely good at water magic!"

I was a little shocked, Gabriel never yelled at me. "I-I uh..."

A load roar was heard before I got to finish my sentence, "ENOUGH! Gabriel, I'm sick of you always arguing with me! If I say she hasn't mastered it, then she hasn't mastered it! I have the final word around here!" The dragon yelled, slamming his fist down hard enough to make me hold onto a tree to keep from falling down.

Gabriel stood there trembling with anger while he had clenched fists at his sides, his blue eyes shielded with his bangs. Then in a blink of an eye, he dashed off into the forest that surrounded us. I began to ran after him calling out his name, but was stopped when Aeress put his tail in front of me. I looked at him with questioning eyes, "Why can't I go after him?"

Aeress looked down at me with his piercing eyes, "Let him be. I have learned from experience to let him calm down on his own."

I nodded my head in agreement but I didn't take my eyes off of the direction that he ran off to.

"Shall we start today's lesson?" Aeress asked.

I turned to him with my signature smile that everyone tells me that they loved, "Yes I can't wait!"

**Gabriel's POV**  
"How can he say that? She's been working this whole time on one element! She had to have perfected it by now! And then she just takes it, like it's no big deal when he disappoints her!"

Frustrated, I throw myself onto the forest floor with a heavy sigh. I tried to get my mind off of the subject as I closed my eyes. I was starting to fall asleep when I heard a noise coming from behind me. I sat up quickly and scanned my surroundings, nothing. I layed back down and once again closed my eyes when a voice that sounded to be next to me made my eyes fly open but to find no one there, "_Gabriel, At last I found you._"

I stood up and looked around me trying to locate the source of the voice, "Who's there?"

"_Don't worry dear boy, for there is nothing to be frightened about."_

I was frightened though and didn't know how to react. Should I run? Stand my ground? I didn't have time to react when I felt myself being lifted in the air, I looked around me to see black shadow like figures around me. My eyes began to burn and I cried out in pain, "Please stop! You're hurting me!"

The voice snickered at my cries, "_I have been searching to the ends of earthland trying to find where your mother hid you_."

A strong feeling started to come over me, "Don't talk about my mom!"

"_Now now, she tried her best to spare you from the family's curse. Even took her own life to spare you! But nothing can keep you away from what you really are_."

The feeling began to feel stronger and my eyes burned even more, "What are you talking about?"

The voice didn't answer my question but instead replied, "_It's only a matter of seconds now. Soon you will carry the Arch-Demon curse and you will never stop bringing pain into the lives of the ones you love. That's what the curse is_."

It felt almost as if something inside me snapped and that strong feeling I felt took over. I dropped to the ground and looked at my surroundings, the shadows and the voice were gone. This new feeling... I liked it. It felt of...power. Yes, the feeling of being strong and invincible. I saw a deer by a fallen tree out of the corner of my eye. With a flick of my wrist the deer caught on fire and ran around helpless until it fell. I smiled as I watched the flames eat away at the dead deer. I could get use to this.

"Gabriel! Gabrieeellll!" That voice, the one I held so close to my heart. "Come on Gabriel, where are you?!"

The corners of my lips turned upwards slightly, "Oh hey I'm over here!" Hearing the crunch of twigs on the forest floor as she walked over to me, a huge smile was plastered on her face.

"Come on Gabe you've been out here for hours! It's almost dinner!" Skylar said while grabbing my hands and lightly tugging on them.

Turning my face down to meet hers, I noticed confusion on her face. "Uh...Is there someth-" Suddenly grabbing my face in both of her hands, she slowly brings it down to her eye-level. "Wha-what are you...?"

**Skylar's POV**  
Something is wrong. Gabriel's eyes aren't red, they were blue. "What's wrong with your eyes? They are red."

He looked at me as if it wasn't a big deal, "Are they cool?" He asks with a sarcastic tone.

"Well yeah, but that's not the point! Why are they red?"

He shrugged his shoulders, "Who care lets just get going."

Sighing loudly and shrugging my shoulders, I followed him through the dense stretch of forest. Something was up with him, he wasn't acting like himself, and I intended to find out what happened.

**-Next Morning-**  
I woke up feeling unusually cold. I looked over at the empty spot across from me that Gabriel usually slept, he wasn't there. I began to worry because I'm usually the one that has to wake him up every morning. I ran out of the cave and had to let my eyes adjust to the morning light, and when they did I wished I never came out of the cave. I watched in horror as Gabriel lifted a large rock out of the ground. Then he moved the rock slowly over our sleeping master's head, then he dropped it. I could almost hear the sound of Aeress skull crushing under the rock. And Gabriel didn't stop there, he repeatedly lifted the rock and dropped it. I couldn't move as I watch the blood began to come from the dragon's head.

"I-I'll al-always love y-you both..." Aeress said as the last and final strike of the rock came crashing down on his skull.

"Gabriel! Stop!"

He turned to me with the most evil look on his face, "It's about time you got up."

Tears were pouring out of my eyes, "Why?! Why would you do that? I thought- I thought he was your dad! He was my dad, and I loved him! Why?! Why?" I screamed, slowly sinking to the dirt floor as my body rocked from the sobs.

He put his hands on my shoulders and pulled me up from the ground, "We don't need him. He was only holding us back. But me and you can go far! Just think, we can be the most powerful wizards in all of earthland."

I shook my head, "No. This is wrong."

Red eyes glowed with hate at the comment that made its way out of my mouth, slowly and ever so carefully, he leaned down next to my ear and whispered, "Well, then I'll just have to convince you that this is right." My eyes widened with fear at the statement. Pulling back to look him in the face, I knew this wasn't _my_ Gabriel.

**BleachLover- This is the first time that Im writing with another person! Thanks for reading! New chapter will be up ASAP!**

**MarMar- Hello my peoples! Haha I know no fairy tail characters are in this chapter but just wait! Until next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

~Seven Years Later~

**Skylar's POV**

My eyes flashed open when I heard an owl in the tree above me. I tried to move around but I forgot that I was tied to the same tree. How did I get here again? What have I done wrong to be punished like this? The feeling of the ropes around my wrists cutting into my skin, the same burning sensation as always. Then it all came to me...

_"I won't do it." I yelled in his face as I pushed him away from me._

_Gabriel's red eyes flared at me, "Oh but you will do the magic. Because you know consequences if you don't listen to me." He lifted a flame covered hand with a smirk and I shivered. "Now do the wind magic I just taught you." _

_I lifted my hands up and stared at the bird sitting peacefully on the tree branch, my target. So serene, what has it done to me to deserve death? I dropped my hands, "I can't do it. Please don't-."_

_Gabriel slapped me across my face and lifted his hand toward the bird. Tears pricked in my eyes as the bird was sliced in half then fell to the ground. "I've been teaching you the strongest of the element magic all these years but you still won't do it. You know Skylar I'm beginning to lose my patience." he said as he made a fist at his side. _

_My sobs became louder and I fell to the ground, "Please I am sorry. I will take my punishment with no complaints." I felt my side began to burn and I cried out in pain. _

_"Oh I know you will take your punishment. But remember I am only doing this because I love you." He said as he bounded my hands. _

I heard footsteps coming from behind me and I whimpered.

"Awake I see!" Said the person I knew to be Gabriel. He sounded almost cheerful, as if the sight of me in agony made him happier.

I struggled again against the ropes around me but it was no use. The same ropes that bound me here to be with that man, that creature. Slowly walking towards me, making his steps echo in my ears. His face now in mine, his hot breath on my cheeks, his red eyes captured my hazel ones.

"Hello love," Gabriel put his index finger under my chin and lifted it to his face. It seem as if his eyes glowed even redder at night. "I've missed you." He told me as he undid the ropes that tied me to this tree.

I fell to the ground shaking, "I don't understand..."

Gabriel got down to my level, "Don't understand what?"

I looked at him in the eyes, "You tell me you love me but you still hurt me. Why?" I screamed through tears.

Gabriel looked at me with a smirk and watched me cry, "I can't always just love you now can I?"

I started to look away from him but as I did I felt his lips crush into mine. Of course I didn't kiss him back but I let him go on until he pulled away. He then began trail kisses down my neck while inside I was screaming to push him away and run, but I am too scared to. He made his way back up to my lips and began kissing them again. But I was still completely still. He pulled away after a while and walked into the forest without another word. Leaving me all alone on the dirt floor in the dark.I hated the dark it always had me feeling empty and alone. But at the same time I liked it because it meant I was alone without him. I still think that the old Gabriel, the one I love is inside of that monster, somewhere deep inside. But I knew physically and mentally I can't handle much more of this, I have to get away from him. But can I really leave him? My eyes drifted to the part of the forest he disappeared to, almost like I was making sure he really wasn't there. I shakily stood up from the ground, 'Its now or never.' I thought. I started running in a random direction away from the place he walked off into. Its was almost as if my legs were moving on their own, faster and faster. I felt my legs and bare feet get more more damaged and cut up as I ran through weeds and stepped on twigs on the ground. But I didn't care, I can't remember a time I felt more determined to do anything.

I don't know how long I had been running but I finally felt my legs give out from underneath me. I fell to the ground and then realized how out of breath and tired I really was. I took in shaky breaths as I looked at my surroundings, I see trees, more trees, and wait... Am I in the middle of a road? I should probably move but I couldn't find the strength to. 'I guess I can just get run over.' I thought as my eyes began to close and I drifted into a deep sleep.

I began to stir when I heard a male's voice. I moaned as I open my eyes to see shoes in front of me.

"Hey! You alright there kid? Your kinda sleeping in the middle of the road."

I lifted my head groggily at the man in front of me. "I-I-I..." Tears started to stream down my face, and onto the cold pavement.

"Whoa! Don't cry! How about I take you to my guild? We have food there, and we can get you fixed up. But I gotta warn ya everyone's kinda crazy there..." he mumbled, scratching the back of his head.

"Ok..." I said even though I didnt understand what he meant by a 'guild'. I tried to steady myself as I stood up, but I failed miserably. And fell down on the asphalt with an "oomph", and that's when I realize; my legs were asleep.

"Why can't you stand?" the man started to bend down, only making me flinch a little because of how close he was to me.

"Um, my legs are asleep." I admit sheepishly. I look up at him and gasp, taking in his vibrant hair color; yellow. He sighed loudly before picking me up bridal style and walking back over to the carriage he was in.

'When was the last time I saw another human being?' I questioned in my head.

I was suddenly pulled out of my daze when he started talking, "So kid, what's your name?" the man asked as he glanced down at me.

"Skylar, Skylar West. If you don't mind me asking, what is yours?" My eyes were trained on his chest. For some reason, I wasn't scared of this man despite his large appearance and the long scar down his eye, he had a brotherly aura around him.

He sighed before looking down at me and said, "Laxus, my name is Laxus Dreyar."

**Bleachlover- LAXUS! Wha-What are you doing here?!**

**Laxus: Just here to see you~**

**Bleachlover-*blushes* La-Laxus you big cutie!**

**Laxus- Oh yeah next chapter will be up ASAP, she loves all of you~(but not as much as she loves me!)**

**MarMar- Ello my lovely readers! ^Please ignore my friend and her fantasies^... haha! But anyways hope you liked it and Im sooo excited for the next chapter! Bye for now!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Skylar's POV**

The ride to this 'guild' was... awkward to say the least. There were three other people in the carriage when we entered. A man with puppets and a helmet, a woman with glasses that had a fan, and finally a man with green hair shielding one eye who seemed as if he couldn't sit close enough to Laxus.

There wasn't a single word at first, they all kind of stared at me. Finally Laxus suggested we introduce ourselves. Bickslow, Freed, and Evergreen who made up the Raijinshu (Thunder God Tribe). They asked me for my name which I shyly gave, and scooted closer to Laxus.

He looked over at me from the corner of his eye. "We are almost there." he informed me.

I looked out the small window in awe as we approached a large building that had a sign on it saying Fairy Tail. "Fairy Tail..." I whispered to myself. Before I knew it the carriage stopped and Laxus was helping me out. I guess I was still a little unsteady from all the running I did so Laxus picked me up bridal style once again.

We walked in and I felt my face turn red from all the eyes that were on me. The whole guild was silent as they watched Laxus sit me down at stool in front of a bar.

A very pretty white haired girl approached us and smiled sweetly, "Hi Laxus! May I ask who your friend is?"

"I found her in the middle of the road asleep looking like this." He told her.

I felt very awkward being talked about when I was sitting right here. And maybe I felt even more awkward because everyone in the room was listening to the conversation.

The girl studied me and touched a scar on my arm, and I couldn't help but wince a little at her touch. She turned to Laxus with a serious looked on her face, "Help me take her to the infirmary, we need to check if she any injuries." The white haired woman turned to me and looked over me with striking blue eyes, "My name's Mirajane, but you can call me Mira! Can you walk or do you need to Laxus to carry you to the infirmary? Don't worry all we're gonna do is check you over for any serious injuries." I didn't know what to say, I was here in an unknown place with unknown people, so I did the only natural thing; cry.

"Oi, Mira I'll just carry her...wha-hey! Mira you made her cry! What did you do?"

Mira held her hands up, "I didn't do anything! I only asked her a simple question! Are you okay?"

Laxus helped me stand up from the stool, "Well obviously you did something! She crying! Look at her she's-"

Laxus was interrupted when a very large man came busting in the door, "RAAHHH YOU BRATS! LOOK AT ALL THIS PAPERWORK THE COUNCIL SENT ME! YOU ALL NEED TO STO-Is that a new recruit I see?" The man who was once a giant, shrank to the size of a hobbit. I backed away suddenly only to hit the chest of Laxus, who looked down at me with a childish glint in his eyes. "Don't worry he don't bite. Come on lets take you to the infirmary." He whispered in my ears, and I nodded shyly. I followed Laxus, Mira, and the dwarf up some stairs and into a room with many white beds. I sat down on one of them and Mira began to check over the scars on my arms and legs. She looked up at me with a sad look in her eyes, "Whats your name? I forgot to ask you."

I smiled sheepishly, "Skylar."

She nodded and began to put cream on some of my newer scars. "How did you get these scars?" she asked me.

I looked at Laxus and the small man that were by the door waiting for my answer. I gulped, I wasn't ready to tell this people everything. "I was running away." I tucked a piece of hair behind my ear and I heard Mira gasp. I looked at her with confusion but then realized what she saw, she gently grabbed both my arms and pulled them in front of me. She was staring at my wrists that had horrible scars going around them from the ropes that Gabriel bound me with. "Who did this to you?" she asked with watery eyes.

I looked at the floor, "The person I care about."

My eyes stayed glued to the ground because I could feel the people the room eyes on me. I decided that they probably deserve to know since they are helping me so much, so I told them. From the very beginning to where Laxus found me on the road. When I finished I looked up at everyone with a forced smile, "Thank you for everything you've done but I won't burden you guys by staying here any longer."

"Nonsense!" The small man that I learned to be Makarov said to me with a serious look. "Fairy Tail is for people who have nowhere to go, this will be your home now."

I smiled real big, "Really?"

"Of course. And also you're a old generation dragonslayer and you hardly hear of those anymore. It will make our guild even better." Laxus smirked at me.

I was so excited, I didn't know what to do! I wrapped my arms around Mira and hugged her tightly, "Thank you guys so much!"

Mira hugged me back and laughed, "You know what? Lets go into town and find you some new clothes and get something to eat, to celebrate!"

I accepted Mira's offer and she gave me a sweater and shoes so I didn't look too indecent with my torn shirt and bare feet, then we were off. As Mira and I walked together I couldn't help but think about my new home I decided that everyone is so nice and understanding here, and that I hoped I can stay here at Fairy Tail forever.

**Bleachlover- Oh my gerd, sorry it took a little while! My computer got a virus and well, yeah virus. So the next cha-**

**Laxus- Next chapter will be up ASAP! Hehe beat yah to it!**

**Bleachlover- T^T Just stay sexy everyone**

**MarMar- Hahaha I have no excuse other than I made my school's volleyball team and was real busy... Anyways please R&R! We are working on the next chapter right now... its gonna be good!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Skylar's Pov**

I sat on a stool at the mini bar in the guild, Mira and I just got back from our trip into town and I was all cleaned up and feeling a lot better. I was chatting away with Mira as she told a little about everyone that was in the room. It was going to be hard to remember everyone's names. But the whole time I couldn't help but keep looking over at the new purple fairy tail tattoo that had been stamped on my shoulder. And with the shoulderless long sleeve shirt with a tank top underneath made my tattoo noticeable to everyone around. Mira looked up me from a glass she was drying, "Hey? Are you there Skylar?"

I look back at her and smiled, "Oh yes! Sorry I was just-."

I was cut off by two loud voices, "Why did you have to get in my way like that!? I could have handled that annoying wizard, ya damn stripper!" A pink haired boy yelled at a dark haired one.

The dark haired one crossed his arms with a smug look, "Hah! Yeah right, if you weren't being so hard headed and let me give him the finishing blow then he wouldn't have gotten away, you whiny little flicker!"

"What was that ice princess!?" He shouted back at him while frantically waving his arms.

I watched the two boys fight with a confused look, I don't remember seeing them before.

A blonde girl that followed behind them sat beside me with a depressed look, not even noticing me by her.

"Back so soon? How it go?" Mira asked her.

The girl put her head on the table, "Horrible. At this rate I don't know if I will ever be able to pay my rent if all they do is fight. They destroyed 3 houses this time." She looked up at me and immediately sat up, "Oh hi... Didn't see you there! What's your name?"

I was beginning to feel a little shy and sunk down in my seat, "Skylar." I said quietly.

She looked at my tattoo on the back of my shoulder and smiled, "Mine's Lucy. You're a wizard?! What magic do you use?"

I didn't like all these questions, "Umm I use element dragonslayer magic..."

Her eyes went wide and the two boys that were once in each other faces stopped to looked at me with wide eyes as well. The silence was killing me, wait silence? I looked around and the entire guild was staring at me with wide eyes. But one set of eyes caught mine, a dark blue pair to be exact that belonged to the dark haired boy. I looked away quickly before they could notice the blush apparent on my face. 'Maybe they don't like me... I thought being a dragonslayer was good..." my eyes dragged down towards my feet, a frown plastered on my face.

"THAT'S SO COOL!" Everyone in the guild shouted almost at once.

"Really?!" I looked up at them.

The pink haired boy approached me with a wide smile, "No way! Your a dragonslayer? But I have to ask ya... Have you seen your dragon master lately?" He looked at me with hopeful eyes.

The bad memories came flying back at me and I began to shake trying to holding my tears in. I didn't know how to respond and I opened my mouth to try to answer.

"Did he disappear?" He asked me before I had the chance to answer.

The tears slid down my face and I shook my head, "I wish." I stood up and walked out of the guild. I could feel everyone's eyes staring at me as I left, all probably wondering what was wrong with me. I kept walking and while I wiped the tears from my eyes until i reached a little bridge that went over a river. I leaned on the rails and looked down at my reflection. My brown hair was looking pretty frizzy while my eyes were red from the crying and cheeks had a slight pink tint to them. I laughed slightly at my disheveled look, I was looking bad. I jumped slightly at the sound of footsteps behind me.

I didn't bother to look because I could see the person who stopped behind me she was revealed by the river's reflection.

"You alright?" A sweet voice asked me.

I turned to face Mira and somewhat smiled at her, "Yeah, I just didn't expect anyone to be coming."

She nodded, "I understand, I had Laxus explain to everyone you're situation before I lefted."

I bit my lip as it quivered, "To everyone in the entire guild?" What will everybody think of me now? Will they think of me as a freak? Some girl who got tortured and needs sympathy?

Mira gave me a serious look, " Now that you are in the guild you are family."

I looked back down at my reflection in the river, 'I still don't like it.' I thought.

I heard more footsteps approaching us and I slightly turned my head to see the same pink haired boy and Lucy standing there.

The boy put a hand on the back of his head awkwardly without looking at me directly, "I'm sorry about before... I didn't know. Its just that I'm a dragonslayer too and Igneel disappeared some time back and I was just thinking that you might of know something."

I felt excitement rush through me, "What kind of dragonslayer?"

He smirked at me, "Fire." He simply replied back.

I was in awe, fire was the one element that I trouble learning. I then realized I didnt even know his name, "What's your name? I haven't gotten it yet."

"Natsu. You're Skylar right?" He was still smirking as big as ever.

I giggled at his smile, "Yeah! Do you think you could show me your fire magic?"

He stuck his chest out, obviously boasting. "Sure!"

**Lucy's POV**

Everyone in the guild couldn't believe what they just heard about that sweet girl when Laxus finished his story to us about her past. How could anyone do that to a small pretty girl like her? I thought my life was harsh but I don't think I could make it through half the things she went through.

I watched her now with big eyes and a smile as she watched Natsu show off his magic to her. I couldn't help but smile as well. I was going to make sure that Skylar would never have to go through anything like that again, even though I had just met her. I could tell that Natsu felt the same, even told me himself. Pretty out of character for him, if I do say so myself. "Hey Mira, does she have a place to stay for the night?"

Mira was watching Skylar's reactions to Natsu's magic as well, "I don't think she has even a place to stay."

Lucy felt a light bulb go off in her blonde mind, she called out to Skylar, "Hey Skylar would you like to come stay at my place for a while?"

She turned her attention from Natsu to look at me with worried eyes, she was so easy to read to me, "I'd hate be a burden..."

I scoffed, "I don't mind at all! If you don't mind pitching in once and awhile to pay rent."

Skylar's face brightened, "Of course, I don't mind at all! Thanks so much!"

The look on her face was priceless. It was like she won the Miss Fairy Tail Contest or something. It made me happy to make someone feel better. I suddenly felt like a older sister that had to care for her younger sister and in this case the younger one was Skylar.

"Hey blondie, Erza's looking for you." All of our heads turned to the voice.

"Laxus, how many times have I told you? Stop calling me blondie, you're blonde too!" I sigh and look over to Natsu, "You coming with?" He shook his head a little too fast cause his faced puffed up from the motion sickness. "I'm...going to stay...here to show Skylar...more of my magic." he chokes out.

I rolled my eyes and followed Laxus back to the guild. As I was about to turn the corner when I saw Gray leaning against a building staring in the direction that i just came from, "Why don't you go say hi?"

He looked at me from the corner of his eyes and stuck his hands in his pockets as he turned the opposite direction and walked away. 'What's his deal?' I thought. Maybe he was taking Skylar's past a little harder, but why? I brushed it off and continued my way to the guild.

**bleach_sociopath- Hey guys! Changed my name from "bleachlover" to this! Suits me better I think! Anyway sorry about the wait, we kinda forgot :D**

**Ichigo- It's okay, I'll still love you!**

**Fairytail Guild- You aren't even in this anime!**

**bleach_sociopath-It's fine! Anyway next you guys get 2 chapters so chapter 5 and 6 will be up ASAP! Stay beautiful and love anime!**

**MarMar- Hello the other writer/bestie of bleach sociopath^ here! Okay so we serious already had this chapter and 2 others written but haven't posted it yet... Whoops! But like she said we will post it soon! Please review cuz it makes our day! Thankssss**


	5. Chapter 5

**Please Read! **Soooo I guess me and bleach_sociopath forgot about Happy!... Lets say that he's on a mission with Wendy and Charle, but Skylar will meet them all later... Anyways on with the story!

**Gray's POV**

'She went through all of that? Alone?' my heart clenched at what else could have happened to her if she hadn't fled. I remember what it felt like to lose parents, but then I found Ur and Lyon. They helped me shoulder the loss, the anger, and most of all the loneliness. It all came crashing down when Ur, well sacrificed herself for me and Lyon. Then I found the guild. The family aura that surrounds this place and the welcoming feeling that embraced me as soon as I stepped in here. But she had to go all this time without that. No love, just pain. No friends, but loneliness. My mind couldn't grasp that someone like her went through something like that. But the evidence was clear that she had. All the bruises, the marks, the burns were visible to the eye no matter how hard she tried to hide them behind that smile of hers. The cuts on her wrists from the ropes that imprisoned her in that hell were obvious. She's barely been here for more than a day and I have yet to try to talk to her, although she hasn't left my mind yet. I wasn't feeling like myself, it seemed as if every little thing about her made me go crazy.

I leaned back in my seat with my eyes close as I listen to the conversation in front of me between Natsu and Lucy. They were both talking about going on a job together but they were soon both arguing over which one to do.

I heard Skylar giggle at them while she was standing next to the two, "Has anyone ever told you guys you would make a cute couple?"

I opened my eyes and smirked seeing both Lucy and Natsu with a blush on their faces.

"Let's just do the job you want." Natsu mumbled out awkwardly.

Lucy turned to me, "Want to come with us?" She asked still blushing.

Laughing slightly, I shook my head. "Nah, you guys go on together. Just like old times right?" I look over at Skylar and said, "Besides, I think I'll show Skylar around Magnolia." Just then a breeze picked up and with it you could hear a faint "Love Rival" echo through the wind.

"What was that?"

"Did you guys hear-"

"LOVE RIVAL" we all jumped back to find a menacing Juvia staring at Skyler intently with a dangerous aura around her.

Skylar had the most confused look on her face, she tilted her head to the side slightly, "What do you mean, and who are you?"

She slowly walked away not removing her stare from Skylar. Once she disappeared Skylar leaned over to Lucy, "I don't think she likes me..." she had a sad look on her face.

Lucy wrapped an arm around her, "Don't worr-" she sweatdropped and looked at me. "Your clothes..."

I looked down to see myself shirtless, "Damn it!" I quickly put my shirt back on and glanced at Skylar who looked surprised and had a blush on her face.

Lucy pulled Skylar in to embrace her randomly, "You know what? Why don't you go with us? I haven't seen your magic yet and I'm dying to!"

Skylar's face light up, "I can go with you guys, really?"

I felt my shoulders slump, I really wanted to get a chance to be with Skylar.

"Yeah and also then Gray would want to come!" She said it very sweetly but for some reason had a smug look on her face.

"Hah. We don't need him to tag along." Natsu crossed his arms.

Damn that guy knew how to get on my nerves. I gave him the worst glare I could, "You know what I would love to come." I agreed just to get him mad.

Natsu gave me glare back and started for the door, "Well come on then." He said with an irritated tone.

**Skylar's POV**

I was so excited to go on my first job as a fairy tail wizard! I had no idea where we were going and what we were doing but I honestly didn't care. I walked beside Lucy as we made our way to the train station. There wasn't much talking but I didn't mind, just gave me more time to think. I thought about everyone in my guild and my relations so far with them. I felt pretty confident that they all like me, well besides the girl they called Juvia I guess but I don't know what thats all really about. I glanced over at Gray that was walking slightly ahead of me, he looked like he was deep in thought. He seems like a really nice guy and kinda cute... What? Get those thoughts out! I then realized that we haven't really talked, maybe we can find time to on this job.

Once we were on the train and were moving I decided to ask questions because I still barely knew these people and I didn't want any awkward silence.

"So Natsu gets motion sickness that bad?" I looked over at him as he laid on the floor moaning. Gray and Lucy nodded looking embarrassed for him. There was silence for a few minutes until I had another question, "Hey Gray, what's your magic?"

Before he could answer Lucy started to swoon jokingly, "Gray has really cool magic!"

Gray barely laughed, "Well not really but I use ice make magic." He held out his arms and put one hand on top of another, when he removed the hand on top there was as a ice snowflake in his hand.

I smiled at it and picked up from his hand, "Thats so pretty." I said quietly but was sure that everyone heard me. The ice melted in my hands and I felt disappointed, "Can you make me another?" He did the same thing as before and then handed me the little ice snowflake. Once again I looked at it in awe until it melted. When I looked back to to ask for another there was already one in his hands. I giggled and picked it up, and this went on pretty much the rest of the way there. Of course there was small talk too but I was mostly into the ice snowflakes. And strangely enough Gray didn't seem to mind it, he actually seemed pleased by it.

"Arriving at Mountain's Snow**(A/N Totally random name)**." the dull voice echoed out through the train's speakers. Shortly after that we got off the train, and Natsu was pretty excited to get off the train. He started kissing the ground and mumbling some nonsense on how he thought he had died or something. That's when I realized something, I didn't even know what the job was! "Um, hey guys? What is our job anyway?

Lucy turned to face me, "Oh yeah I guess I forgot to mention that." She bit her lip as she awkwardly smiled and continued on, "Well the job is that we just have to get a magical charm that was taken from a rich lady in the town we are going to."

Gray looked at her from the corner of his eye,"That seems like an easy enough job. So why then did you insist on so many people coming along?"

"That's what I've been saying!" Natsu muttered smugly.

Lucy rolled her eyes angrily at Natsu, "Well I just thought that going in a group made things more fun."

Natsu stopped walking to face Lucy, "No it means that now we have to split the jewels up and get less."

Lucy gave Natsu a mean glare and opened her mouth to reply back but I decided intervene before things got worse, "No wait! You guys don't have to worry about me. I'm just here for the fun of it!" I smiled sweetly at the two. "And besides, we are here!"

Everyone looked at the town in front of us that had brick houses with smoke coming out of it. From a distance it looked like a cute little town but man, was I wrong. When we started walking down the streets we found that they were filthy and had the occasional shady person walking down the street. These people didn't look too nice or clean... my best guess is that this town is very poor, but then how can there be a wealthy woman living here? I sniffed the air around me, well at least something was clean, but wait. There was a faint hint of something else in the air that smelled too familiar, a scent that I would know from anywhere; Gabriel. I bet he went through this town looking for me, but why? It still was unsettling for me although, I wasn't going to tell the others. I have to stay strong.

"Does that look like a mansion to you guys?" Lucy asked pointed at a very large mansion at the end of the street we were walking on. It was way bigger than I imagined!

We approached the front door and Gray raised his hand to the door to knock but it flew open before could. A middle aged woman dressed in a pink dress with heavy makeup stood at the door, "My My! I thought I smelled some youth at my door!"

'Was she trying to be funny?' I thought.

"We are wizards from fairy tail. Didn't you request aid in finding a stolen pendent?" Lucy asked to the obviously over-excited lady.

"Not just a pendent, no. It was a magic charm! Oh such beauty! You're looks could almost match my magic charm!"

"Huh?" Lucy gasped and looked at me, "Did she just insult me? Or was that a compliment?"

I shrugged and said, "Well, the only way we'll know is when we find that charm."

All of a sudden we heard a shriek and all of our heads turned to the pink dressed lady with her hand over her mouth pointing a finger in my direction. "Y-You there! Come closer, into the light my dear! Let me see your face!"

Frightened, I slowly inched my way over to the lady with beckoning hands. "Y-yes? I-is something wrong?"

The lady's grin spread from friendly to cheshire cat and her eyes seemed to turn just a bit brighter in mere seconds. She cupped my face in her hands, "Your skin is perfectly tan without any flaws! Darling, your eyes are gorgeous, they're sparkling!" She removed her hands from my face. "I assume you have a boyfriend or better yet a husband to complement your looks daily!"

I felt my cheeks heat up for some unknown reason, "Well actually-"

She grabbed my hair with her hands, "Your hair is so long and is practically glowing!" She interrupted me with more of her swooning.

I didn't like this attention and looked at the people around me for help. Lucy had her back to me with arms crossed, Gray wasn't even paying attention with his eyes glued to the ground. Luckily Natsu saw my pleading desperate eyes and took action. "Look, I think you're getting a little side tracked, I mean we don't even know your name..."

"Oh yes! I'm sorry for not introducing myself! I couldn't help but get sidetracked with her beauty. I'm Martha Pirceton." She said all a little too fast.

Lucy turned back around, "Do you have any idea what happen to your charm Mrs. Pirceton?"

The woman strangely got serious, "Oh yes I was one day in town running errands when I was suddenly attacked from behind and it was taken from my pocket by a group of men that all had a black and red wyvern tattooed on their arms." She changed the subject, "You see that magic charm has been in my family for years! Whoever possess it can look a lifetime younger in age! I usually look around twenty when I have it but I am really seventy. And not having it this long, the effects of the charm will soon wear off making me look my actual age!" All of our group looked in shock and some in disgust at Ms. Pirceton.

I was the first to snap out of the daze, my mood turning determined, "Ms. Pirceton, we will find your charm. I promise." I turned my teammates who had the same look on their faces. We all nodded at each other and started to walk back down the street. "Oh! Where are you all going?" Martha asked.

"It's getting late, and we have to check in at a hotel. We will start the search tomorrow." Gray turned his head to look at her through the corner of his eye.

She gave us a small nod of her head, "Thank you, you don't know how much this means to me!"

-Timeskip to hotel room-

"No! No! A thousand times no! I'm not sharing a bed with him Gray! He already comes into my bed without me asking, so no!" Lucy whined, wanting to make the point clear that she wasn't going to share a bed with Natsu. "Aw come on! If you already sleep in the same bed, this won't be any different!"

"I said no, Gray!"

"But-"

Lucy smiled, "And I'm getting the feeling that you really are wanting to share a bed with Skylar."

I blushed heavily and muttered, "Um, how about me and Lucy share a bed? And you and Natsu can share a bed?"

"I like that idea, Skylar. Come on over here and get settled in on the girl side."

Gray looked like he was about to explode, "Well if I have to share a bed with flame retard over there, then I'm sleeping on the floor!" He grabbed a pillow and stomped over to his spot, which was strangely close to me but I didn't mind, and threw himself on the ground and tore his shirt off, now I mind.

"Oi Stripper! If you're going to take your shirt off at least use a blanket!" Natsu yelled at him as he threw a blanket at him hard.

Gray shot up from the ground with a angry look, "You didn't just throw that at me..."

I just sighed and looked over at Lucy who just walked out of the bathroom wearing a tight tank top and shorts. Something that I wouldn't feel comfortable in.

I walked past her with my pajamas in hand, "They are at it again." I warned her.

I heard her groan and begin to chew them out as I shut the bathroom door.

After I had changed into my pjs which was only a long sleeved shirt and sweats, I don't really like to show much skin because of the scars on my body. I then opened the door and searched for Lucy. Finding her on the bed, I called her over to me. "Um Lucy, there's something I have to tell you."

She looked a little confused, "Okay, what is it?"

I opened my mouth, but quickly shut it and looked at the ground. "I don't want the guys to find out..." I trailed off.

A look of understanding spread across her face, and she started walking out the door, waving her hand at me to follow. We finally stopped at the little pond near the back of the hotel. "So, tell me. What's wrong Skylar?" I shuffled uncomfortably and took a deep breath, "Today, earlier in town, I smelled him."

Once again a look of confusion crossed her face. "Who?"

Taking another shaky breath I whispered "Gabriel, the one who did this to me. My wrists, these burn marks from the ropes. He was here in this town."

Lucy's eyes widened before she stepped towards me and placed her hands on my arms, "Are you ok? If you don't want to do this mission anymore that's fine. I'll go back to Magnolia with you, the boys can finish the mis-"

I put my hand up signaling for her to stop. "I'll be fine. It was a faint scent, meaning he was here but now he isn't. I want to help you guys finish this mission, besides I promised the lady I would help get her charm back."

Lucy just looked in my eyes intently and sighed. "Well okay, and thanks for sharing this with me. I know how hard it must have been for you."

I gave her a small smile and we both started walking back towards the room. When we entered, we both saw Gray snap his head towards the door. "Where have you guys been?" He sounded pretty worried.

Lucy kinda brushed him off, "Just walking around." She grabbed my hand and led me past him over to our side of the room while his gaze never left us. Lucy let go of my hand and walked over to her side, looking over to Natsu she sighed heavily, "That idiot, already passed out." Lucy then flopped over to her side of the bed, and fell quickly asleep.

'She called him an idiot for passing out, but that's exactly what she did...' I thought. Shrugging my shoulders, I walk over to my side of the bed near Gray. Sliding into bed, I look over at him who just so happens to be staring back at me.

"Skylar." he whispers.

"Hmm?" Sleep taking over my senses, I turn my head back towards the bed, not wanting him to see me all groggy.

"If you need anything, anything at all. Whether it's a hug or a person to rant about all your feelings to, call me. I'll be there for you."

My eyes widened and I look back over to him, a blush spreading throughout my face. "U-uh Okay." I stammered, he wasn't acting like himself tonight.

"Good." He turned back away from me and fell asleep, with me not that far behind him.

**bleach_sociopath- Hey gorgeous people taking the time to read this note! Sorry it wasn't up sooner, me being a total band nerd I had to go to band camp. I DON'T PLAY AN INSTRUMENT I DO COLOR GUARD! Oh and one more thing before I go Cha-**

**Laxus- Chapter 6 is in the making! Stay tuned for more, this is Laxus Dreyar live from the Fairy Tail Guild.**

**bleach_sociopath- I was gonna say that you lightning freak. *glares***

**Laxus- Love yah babe~**

**MarMar-Lol I've been trying to upload this chapter but volleyball is my life pretty much... but when I was free my friend's^ wifi went down -_- so blame her... jk~ Chapter 6 will be uploaded soon! Bye ya'll**


	6. Chapter 6

**Skylar's POV**

I woke up feeling more peaceful than usual. 'I must've had a really good dream!' Feeling the need to go to the bathroom, I try to get up. Keyword _try_. Confused at the restraining feeling I have around my waist I look to find arms. Arms. I glance over to see Gray nuzzling into my neck affectionately.

Gray.

Arms.

Waist.

Restraining.

Gray has his arms around my waist and he's nuzzling my neck.

I mentally start to freak out, but that soon fades with the safe feeling creeping over me. I instantly relax, until I'm reminded of something. We are on the bed. I lift my upper body up to see just over the top of his shoulder to see the sheets on the floor that he was suppose to be sleeping on. 'Where's Lucy?!' I ponder in my head, starting again to mentally freak out. A shriek is heard from the other bed followed by a loud thud. 'Found Lucy' I think and look over there to see her yelling at the floor on the other side of the bed.

"What do you think you're doing Natsu?!" Lucy starts screaming other incomprehensible things.

I feel Gray stir behind me and his grip tightens around me. Awkwardly, I start tapping his arm to see if he'll wake up, which he does. "Skylar what's up? Something wrong?" He yawns and then notices our position. His face lights up like the Dazzling Blaze of the Fire Dragon and quickly pulls his arms away from me, but not quick enough.

Lucy stomps over and points a finger at him, "And what do you think you're doing to Skylar?"

He waved his hands in the air defensively, "I-It's not what it looks like! I-and then she was all- so I had to- but then you- and Natsu was- so I- and..."

"It's okay Gray. I'm sure you had a good reason for doing what you did." I look over at him and gave him a winning smile. His entire form relaxes from my words.

Lucy looks from me to him then back to me and finally settles on him. "Well alright, but you're gonna have to tell us what happened."

"Sounds fair enough."

"Uh guys? What about Natsu?" Everyone's eyes widened as we went over to help him from his latest 'Lucy Kick'.

**Gray's POV**

Waking up with Skylar in my arms was amazing and I didn't want to move. But then it hit me, she might not even like me! She might think I'm some kind of perv now! Lucy thinks so, I can tell... But I felt relieved when Skylar said that it was alright with that smile of hers. Lucy wanted an explanation and I thought it was fair since she let it blow over so I told both of them, "I woke up last night to this whimpering sound. It took me awhile but I figured out it was Skylar and guessed she was having a bad dream. I thought she needed comforting so I simply moved you to Natsu bed because I thought that you wouldn't want to sleep on the floor." I crossed my arms signalling that my explanation was over but Lucy didn't seem convinced.

She opened her mouth and I felt she was about to let it all out when Skylar spoke up, "That was so sweet of you Gray. Thanks."

I did a half smile as we heard Natsu moan, "Why does my head hurt?"

**Skylar's POV**

I was a giggling mess! It seemed like as we walked the streets to find this gang that had the charm I couldn't stop giggling. It didn't matter what anyone said or did I would just laugh. Maybe it was because I was in a good mood from what happened this morning with Gray. For some reason I feel like I'm really starting to like these people, especially Gray. He's really sweet, and I think he likes me. Well that's what Lucy told me when she went to the bathroom and pulled me in with her to tell me.

But the way I was feeling right now, like there wasn't a worry in the world, I wanted it to last.

"Hey look at that." Lucy said in a hushed voice as she nodded her head in a direction.

I looked in the direction and felt everyone else do the same. I was glad to see a man with a black and red wyvern tattooed on his arm as he slipped in a building, finally some sign of those guys!

"What do we do?" I asked excepting for us to form so kind of plan.

"We go in there and take what isn't theirs!" Natsu answered as he ran full force at the building.

Lucy facepalmed, "Might as well make sure he doesn't burn the building down."

We hurried behind Natsu and walked in the already opened door. Inside there were at least fifty more of these guys! I felt intimidated but I wasn't going to show any sign of it.

Natsu raised a fist in the air as he shouted out to everyone, "We are here for a charm that you took!"

A man step in front of all the men with arms crossed, "We take many charms! Which one are you looking for?" He sounded pretty cocky and it just made Natsu more angry.

It also upset me how this man was acting, "A magic one that can a make person younger." I tell him.

He looked at me when I spoke and looked me all over, making me feel uncomfortable under his stare. But he locked eyes on the burn marks around my wrists and I pulled my sleeves down to hide them.

He turned his attention back to the rest of our group and pulled out a charm that had a slight glow to it, "Take it!" He tossed it at Natsu and he caught it in the air but had a confused look.

"What are you doing boss?" A man asked from behind him.

The man chuckled to himself, "I believe that a man came into town a few days ago offering a big reward to whoever brought a dangerous girl with burns around her wrists to him."

The entire gang stood up with weapons in hand suddenly. "Oh yeah, that guy with the red eyes asked the whole town to make sure this girl who wasn't in control of her magic was taken off the streets."

I shuddered when I heard him mention Gabriel, I was scared and felt like I couldn't move.

Gray protectively stood in front me, Natsu and Lucy doing the same after him. "You're not taking her anywhere." Natsu sneered at them.

Gray grabbed me around the waist and pulled me into him, I felt my cheeks get hot.

Without anything else being said the men attacked us, rushing at us with weapons raised. I pulled from Gray and cowered in a corner with my knees pulled up in my face as I watch everyone fight. I was mentally going crazy at the thought of Gabriel out looking for me, spreading lies about me. I don't think I can handle the stress and the feeling of always having to watch my back.

I heard a person approaching me and I looked up to see three men standing in front of me.

"Come on let's make this easy for everyone and come with us." One said to me.

No way. I shook my head telling him no.

"Alright then." He growled as he grabbed me by my arm and pulled me off the ground, I couldn't help but wince at his grip. For some reason I fought back and tried to yank my arm away, I never fight back. But it only tore my sleeve revealing my still fading scars.

"Such a pretty face is ruined by those hideous scars." Another man said to me.

I begin to feel tears swell in my eyes. He was right, Gabriel ruined me and it angered me. "I know." I replied as I lifted my hand and a magic circle appeared in front of it. The men slightly retreated but still barely moved. Then with a wave of my hand a gust of wind came out, blowing away the three men in front of me, and bringing the entire building down on us.

...

I think I might of blacked out after that because the next thing I remember is being pulled out of the rubble. I opened my eyes to see that it was night now so I couldn't see the person carrying me in their arms. "You found her!" I heard Lucy yell and soon saw her approaching me.

"Yeah." The person carrying me replied, now knowing it was Natsu.

"Are you there Skylar?" Lucy asked me.

I tried to wiggle my way out of Natsu's arms but he he wouldn't let me. "Yes. I'm fine... put me down."

I heard Natsu slightly laugh as he set me down, "That was some pretty tough wind." Natsu joked.

"You found her? Is she okay?" I heard Gray shouted as he jogged over to us.

Why was everyone so worried about me? "Yes I'm fine you guys." I said a little harsh.

We went back to the hotel room without much being said, I knew they could tell that I was upset.

When we walked in I immediately laid down on the bed Lucy and I were sharing. I turned towards the wall so I didn't have to look at everyone else.

Someone sat next to me and touch my shoulder, "Skylar I feel like you're hiding something from us that's making you upset. What is it?" Lucy asked.

I shook my head, "It's nothing really."

"We are your friends you can tell us anything." She pressed on.

I needed to come clean and tell them everything. But at the same time I didn't want to, especially in front of the guys and I didn't know exactly why that was.

"Just me and you?" I asked as I turned to face her, avoiding eye contact with the others.

She nodded and we then walked in silence to the same spot we went to last time, the little pond in the outside of the hotel.

The second we sat down it all came rushing out my mouth, "I'm scared Lucy. He's out looking for me now and when he finds me he's going to take me away. And for once in a very long time I'm happy where I am... I just don't want to leave Fairy Tail!" Surprisingly tears weren't streaming down my face for once.

**bleach_sociopath- You people are welcome! We threw some Gray and Skylar fluff in there. Just. For. YOU! Hehehe my last author's note was wrong. Chapter 7 and 8 is in the making! So yeah... Please tell us what you think of our story! We love reviews! **

**MarMar- Omg! For once its just me and bleach_sociopath in the A/N!**

**Laxus- You guys better review bleach_sociopath story. She's mah babe~**

**MarMar- Nevermind... wait! Its my story too T_T ~Until next time!**

**_PLEASE READ! _So we decided to start putting a little "sneak peek" at the end of every chapter to give you a little of whats coming next! So enjoy! -MarMar  
**

_I jumped at the voice that interrupted my thoughts and turned around to see Gray approaching me then taking a seat on the same bench. 'Why didn't I hear him coming?' I wondered ._

_"How come you're out here alone?" He asked._

_I shrugged my shoulders, "Just to clear my head. Why are you here?" I glanced over at him to see his expression._

_"To see if you were okay." He had a serious look on his face._

_I felt myself blush for some reason and looked at the ground to hid it. There was a few moments of silence and I couldn't help but feel awkward about it._

_His eyes moved from the direction he was looking at to look at me, "Why didn't you run away sooner?"_

_The sudden question about Gabriel surprised me and I couldn't bring myself to tell him the truth._

_I felt as though the world around me left me behind, in the darkness to suffer._

_Cold._

_Alone._

_Suffering._

_Darkness._

_Warmth._

_Warmth? Now I was confused. How could I feel warm when I'm alone? "...sk? ..lar! Skylar!" All of a sudden a burst of light appeared in my dark world. My eyes snapped open to see Gray. He had me in his lap, one arm wrapped around my waist while the other was rubbing my back soothingly. He was rocking me softly back and forth, murmuring into my ear sweet nothings. I'm pretty sure my eyes were the size of saucers now, I mean I was sitting on his lap!_

**End~**


	7. Chapter 7

**Skylar's POV**

Painful cries were heard around me and it took me awhile to figure out who and where it was all coming from. Then like a blurred picture everything around me started to become clear, the entire guild that I had come to love was nothing but rubble and ash in front of me. 'What is this. What happened?' I thought on the edge of tears.

Moans were heard coming from the rubble and I ran over to see if anyone was hurt. I gasped at the sight before me, there was bloody bodies with detached limbs everywhere. I could even make out everyone dead. Lucy... Natsu... Erza...Laxus... Mira... Gray...

I fell to the ground crying hysterically,all my friends were gone from this world and I was once again alone. I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up with tears still flowing down face to see Gabriel looking down at me with his red eyes glowing.

"See? I told you that I would make your magic powerful. You brought an entire guild down and killed everyone in it." He told me seeming almost proud. "Now you can come back to be with me since they are gone now." He he leaned down next to me and whispered into my ear,"You did this."

I shot up from the bed breathing hard and looked around at my surroundings. I was at the hotel still on the mission... It was only a dream. I tried laying back down to fall asleep again but found out I couldn't after a few hours.

'Maybe if I go to that pond outside and get some air I might feel better.' I wondered to myself.

I carefully crawled out of bed making sure not to wake the sleeping Lucy next to me and quietly made my way to the door. I didn't relax until I made it to the pond and sat on one of the benches. I stared at the calm water in front of me as I tried to clear my head of that scary dream. 'Am I really capable to do that? Would I one day lose control and hurt everyone around me?"

"Hey."

I jumped at the voice that interrupted my thoughts and turned around to see Gray approaching me then taking a seat on the same bench. 'Why didn't I hear him coming?' I wondered .

"How come you're out here alone?" He asked.

I shrugged my shoulders, "Just to clear my head. Why are you here?" I glanced over at him to see his expression.

"To see if you were okay." He had a serious look on his face.

I felt myself blush for some reason and looked at the ground to hid it. There was a few moments of silence and I couldn't help but feel awkward about it. I once again looked up to see Gray's expression, but I could tell he wasn't feeling awkward at all, instead he looked deep in thought.

His eyes moved from the direction he was looking at to look at me, "Why didn't you run away sooner?"

The sudden question about Gabriel surprised me and I couldn't bring myself to tell him the truth. I sat staring back him not knowing what to say.

"Remember what I told you the other night?" He asked.

I thought back and it immediately came to me what he said that night... "If you need anything, anything at all. Whether it's a hug or a person to rant about all your feelings to, call me. I'll be there for you."

I felt my cheeks get hot just thinking about it, "Y-Yes." Maybe I should tell him? "The reason is because- ummmm I feel like the Gabriel I used to know is still there." I told him feeling unsure of what I was saying.

He froze, and a blank expression crept over his face. "What do you mean?"

Didn't Mira and Laxus tell everyone about my past? Shouldn't he know that answer?

"What exactly did Laxus and Mira tell everyone in the guild about me?" I asked him.

He gave me a confused look but went ahead and answered me,"Well they said that an evil man held you captive for many years..." He slightly paused but then continued. "And during that time he abused you until the day you ran away and that's when Laxus found you passed out on the road."

So they didn't tell the guild everything. All this time Gray, Lucy, and Natsu have only known part of the story. Should I tell Gray everything or leave it the way it is? My head aching with all the questions in my head.

Gray set his hand on my hand that was gripped to the edge of the bench. "Please tell me if there is anything else."

He was once again showing a side of him he rarely showed. Why was that? But besides that I decided that he deserved to know..."Gabriel wasn't always that way, bringing pain to me and forcing me to listen to him. One day when we were little he ran off to the woods because he got angry with our master, Aeress who was an Elemental Dragon. But when Gabriel came back his blue eyes that were usually covered by his white bangs were a piercing red. I didn't think much of it then but now I know that a curse was put on him that ran in his family. The next morning he killed our master then demanded that I let him teach me powerful elemental dragonslayer magic and he then told me that one day we would have power, that no one would dare challenge us. Of course I refused and tried to run away but he is much more powerful than me and made sure I stayed put. As years went by I stayed and learned the magic and let him do whatever to me never thinking again of running away, I have always believed that the Gabriel I knew was still inside fighting to come back to me. But he never did and when I realized it I ran away the first second I could." I hadn't realized, but during my speech, I was crying. Lifting my hand to my wetted cheeks, I try to wipe some tears away, only for them to be replaced by new ones. "Skylar...?" I turn my head towards Gray, and slightly smile. "I ran away because I realized that even though the Gabriel I knew was still in there, he wouldn't be coming back." As soon as those words left my mouth, my world stopped. 'Do I really think he's not coming back?' I thought. The truth of it hit me like a pile of bricks. I couldn't get enough air into my lungs, my vision started to blur from all the tears, and my hands shakily held my head. I felt something that I was all too familiar with; loneliness. I felt alone, nobody would be there to comfort me. I felt as though the world around me left me behind, in the darkness to suffer.

Cold.

Alone.

Suffering.

Darkness.

Warmth.

Warmth? Now I was confused. How could I feel warm when I'm alone? "...sk? ..lar! Skylar!" All of a sudden a burst of light appeared in my dark world. My eyes snapped open to see Gray. He had me in his lap, one arm wrapped around my waist while the other was rubbing my back soothingly. He was rocking me softly back and forth, murmuring into my ear sweet nothings. I'm pretty sure my eyes were the size of saucers now, I mean I was sitting on his lap! "G-Gray! Wha-what happened?" He smiled sheepishly at me, "Well you were talking to me, and all of a sudden you started gasping and crying even harder. So I-uh sorta pulled you in my lap?" His last sentence came out as a question, and his eyes were fixated somewhere on the ground. "Oh." was all I could muster up. Noticing that I was still in his lap, I blushed profusely and hurriedly got up. Only to fall back down after tripping over my own feet. Gray looked down at me with a confused expression on his face. "I-uh...I mean I was sitting...and." He held up a hand and started laughing, "It's okay. Here, let me help you up." Gray stood up and extended his hand towards me, which I accepted happily. He gave a tug, just a little too hard. How can I tell? Because when I was pulled up, I crashed into his chest accidentally knocking him over to the ground with me on top of him. While our eyes were locked on each other's, so were our lips. They were so soft, and warm despite his cold magic. That's when I realized; I WAS KISSING GRAY! My face turned a bright red, and I quickly got off of him. I think he was still in shock because he just layed there. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean too...It was an accident!" The words began to spill out of my mouth, when I heard light laughter. I turned around to see Lucy and Natsu. "Woah guys, next time you want to be together, you can just ask!" Lucy exclaimed while giggling. "What?! Ice princess got a kiss?! I can't let him beat me! Lucy kiss me!" Natsu turned towards Lucy and gave her a peck on the lips. "N-Natsu! You can't just go around demanding people to kiss you!" Lucy was blushing, but she was also pretty angry at Natsu. "But I can't let snow cone beat me!" Lucy snapped back with attitude, and Natsu..well him being Natsu kept arguing with her. As for me, I was slowly and quietly making my way back to the room. I don't think I want anyone to see my tomato-red face. Just as I reached the doorway, I heard Gray. He didn't seem very happy, "Damn! Just how long have you guys been there!?" He shouted with a blush-stained face. I decided I really didn't want to be there when they all started to shout. Finally back in the room, I crawled into the bed and fell into a blissful sleep. This was one of the best sleeps I've ever had.

-Next Morning-

I started to wake up to loud voices in the room and it slightly irritated me. I opened my eyes to see Lucy in the corner of the room groaning at of frustration and to also see Natsu and Gray once again at each other's throats. Did these guys ever stop? I rolled over with a moan and put a pillowing top of my head to muffled out their angry shouts but it didn't help...

"Shut up Natsu! You're waking Skylar up with your irritating voice!" Gray shouted.

But before Natsu could answer Lucy slapped her hand over his mouth. She signed, "Hey Skylar we are going to go give Mrs. Pirceton her charm back and collect the money this morning."

I slowly lifted myself up still feeling tired for some reason. I ran my fingers through my hair, "Okay. I'm ready to get out of this town." I tried to sound cheerful to not show how tired I was. I grabbed my clothes and went to the bathroom to get ready for the day. I stepped out in my usual long sleeved shirt and jeans, luckily I wasn't feeling as tired anymore. Once we were all done getting ready, we steadily made our way back to Mrs. Pirceton's house. "I hope she remembers us!" I said eagerly wanting to finish my first mission. "She will, don't worry! And if she doesn't then we can just remind her. Oh look! We're here!" We all turned to see the mansion looming above us. Feeling excited, I jogged up to the door, and knocked. The big door opened to reveal Mrs. Martha Pirceton, only this time, I couldn't help but feel something about her was off this time. "Hello dearies! Have you found my charm?" I smiled at her and replied, "Yeah! Lucy has it!" Lucy made her way to the door, and opened her hand to reveal the charm. Martha's face brightened up considerably, and clapped her hands together. "Well that's just wonderful! Come on inside, and I'll get your pay! You all can sit in the living room!" All four of us through the doorway, and went to her living room. "Lucy, was it? Can I please have that charm back?" Mrs. Pirceton asked. Lucy nodded and handed over the charm to Martha. "Thank you dear. I'll be back with your pay~ don't go anywhere now!" She smiled sweetly to our group. As soon Mrs. Pirceton left the room, slowly a deadly smile spread over her face.

**MarMar- Hey! Its been awhile hasn't it? Sorry about that... And sorry to leave you on a cliffhanger but sorry again! Okay I got that off my chest *phew* And its just me today no bleach_sociopath!**

**Laxus- Wheres my babe?**

**MarMar- I don't know okay... shes not answering my texts!**

**Laxus- *walks out of room***

**MaraMar- I see I'm not really important here! haha... until next time! **

**-Next Chapter Sneak Peak-**

_My eyes widened and I looked at everyone as their eyes widened as well. I think they were just as shocked. __"What's happening to her?" Natsu asked seeming unsure of what was going on._

_"What's happening to me?" My question came out into a whisper now learning that I was now too weak to even speak._

_"What are you doing to her?" Gray demanded._

_Everything started to get hazy around me. I think I was blacking out... "Gray." I murmured getting his attention. "I-I can't st-stay awake."_

_Gray grabbed my face with his hands and looked down at me, "Stay with me Skylar! Don't close your eyes!"_

_I weakly shook my head as my eyelids began to close. No matter what I tried I couldn't keep them open. "Gray..." I softly whispered as everything went black._

**End~**


End file.
